Cheer Soul
by CheeringCadet
Summary: A cheerleader looses her arm when she she falls out of a dangrous sunt and gets suck under the spring floor and goes back and trains to tumble and cheer. A fan fic of Soul Surfer
1. Chapter 1 About Me Sara

Chapter 1: About Me Sara

Disclaimer I don't own soul surfer it belongs to Bethany

* * *

><p>I was born in Gatlinburg,TN located in the Smokies to two cheer lovers so it's was destined to be in my blood. Most people think I'm crazy because I hate country music. Just because born in it's home doesn't mean I'll like.<p>

I been cheering since I could walk and talk but my parents like to brag and say i was tumbling before I could crawl yea right. My name is Sara Goin. My best friend, Alyssa Red, had always cheer by my side. My would tell us when we younger that we were flying when tumbled.

Tomorrow we are competing to go to worlds. if we win we go for free. And I can't wait to go. I run rainbow trail everyday twice a day so I'm fit for the comp. Alyssa goes with me everyday. Being the best on team we have to stay fit or we'll lose. Which only happen once when me and Alyssa caught the chicken pox. But I hope that we don't hurt ourselves at the same time oops I just jinxed it. Wait last month we both broke our legs at the same time.

Its been my dream to be inspiring as Bethany Hamilton but who knows if that'll ever happen.


	2. Chapter 2 the stunt

Chapter 2: The Stunt

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: i don't own soul surfer brittany hamilton does<strong>**

if you guys have any ideas pm me thanks nikki

* * *

><p>i do a round back handspring half layout into the stunt and they catch me perfectly in the layout then we reload and do a 360 catch at the top stretch scorpion scale double. It goes perfectly. It scared me at first but i knew alyssa wouldn't let anything happen to me but i still had my bases to worry about. One little mess up and i could be died but it looks like we are good.<p>

We go on in about 5 min. We warm up our tumbling and jumps. Once we are done with that we have 3 more min so we go over routine a couple times. Note we didn't actually do the stunt.

We spirit out and get our places and wait for the music to start. As soon as it starts we do our opener and the lineup for the stunt. I noticed my back spot getting nervous oh great. I tumble into the stunt and next thing i know my arm is under the floor bleeding. The cheerleaders in the front didn't know i was back there and started tumbing hurting my arm more.

Alyssa gives them the sign to stop and they stop the music. First aid group runs over to me and carefully pulls me out and tries to stop the bleeding. Alyssa runs around back grabs her cell and calls 911. My parents run to my side. Then i heard my coach yelling in the corner.

"i told you it very important that you catch her or she may die now she may never cheer again!" he had yelled really loud. Next thing my boyfriend (the justin bieber) is feeling really guity and trying to get next to me but the ambulance people aren't letting him.

"let him ride with us his my boyfriend." i say as soon as i get the breath to and then i black out.

Justin's pov

Finally they let me in and i grab her unhurt hand. She had passed out before i could see her pained eyes. I whisper encouraging words in her and pray that she will make it. She had been there for me when i started singing 6 years ago. So now its my time it repay the favor. I'm not ready to see her died not when I'm going to propose to her soon on her 18th birthday.

I have already gotten her father permission. He said that i had to wait until she is 18 so i am. I had asked him at my 18th birthday party. Sara had planned it for me. It was also the day that she told me that she may go to worlds. The happiest day of my life. Today maybe the worst.


	3. Chapter 3 waking up

**Chapter 3: Waking Up**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: i do not own soul surfer britney hamilton does<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where am i" forgetting the whole incident as if it were a nightmare.<p>

"you're in the hospital sweetie" oh great her worried face " remember you fell under the floor" i reach over to touch my arm and its gone " they had to remove it because you had cut so bad" great!

" when can i get back on the floor"and then i remembered justin " and where is justin" my mom gives me a sad look.

"Justins on the couch sleeping and honey you'll have to start all over tumbling wise." i wonder if justin can stay with me.

"can justin stay with me please" my mom nods her head yes "how long until my birthday" then from out of nowhere i hear

" tomorrow babe" justin had woken up "i was going to take you to stay at a cabin but you're here now so i guess we have to reschedule it" wow isn't he so sweet and down to earth for a super star.

Me and justin had been friends since we started school. I was born here then we moved to canada until justin became famous then we moved back. We've been dating since justin broke up with selena a year ago.

"Mom can you please leave i wanna talk to justin alone" She then gets up and leaves.

"justin bieber was caught hopping into an ambulance with his girlfriend Sara Goin after losing her arm at a cheer competition more later." i turned the tv off after that.

" your on every channel and not because of me but because of the incident." justin i don't care if its mainly because of you i thought.

"Justin can we celebrate my birthday here before people mob me," then i remember his cabin thing"we can still do a cabin thing too but i know you're going to throw a party too"

"sure babe anything for you"

"ok then kiss me" he then made out with me for a short moment. "point proven" i said laughing he laughed too.

"Why did you need to prove my point"

" because we're celebs" then we both giggled a little


	4. Chapter 4 the party

Chapter 4: The Party

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own soul surfer Brittany Hamilton does<p>

* * *

><p>Justin's point of view<p>

"This is the best birthday party ever" Sara told me before going to get a drink. The party is in what they call a social room, but this is probably the only time there has been a social event in it.

"I'd like to welcome to the stage Chris Brown and Sara's boyfriend and the person who put this party together Justin Bieber to sing Next to You" the announcer called out and me and Chris Brown ran out on stage and started singing.

Sara's point of view

Once I returned to the dance floor and I saw Justin on stage singing with Chris Brown my favorite song. Once Justin saw that I had returned he walked down to me and walked me on stage. A dancer then brought a stool to me and I sat down on it. Justin then came over and started sing to me

like he did to Selena on New Year's. The end of the song came fast though. Chris Brown left the stage.

"Ok guys present time," Justin started handing me presents. I got keys (My mom said she would tell me later what they are for), some household appliances (including a washer and dryer), and I got a van. "There's one more," Justin helped me stand up then he got down on one knee. The crowd gave some awws. Justin grabbed a box from his back pocket and opened it up to show the most beautiful ring ever. It had a real diamonds surrounding by purple heart diamond and engraved on band on left side of the diamond it said Justin and on the right it said Sara, so it looked like it said Justin 3 Sara.

"From the moment we met we were close, you helped me become famous by getting me to make videos and post them, and you fix my heart after Selena broke it," Selena walked in right then and noticed that Justin had gotten over her and looked happy for him. Selena had always wanted to stay friends after they broke up but Justin couldn't take it. "I love you more than Selena and there isn't anything I want more than to marry you so will you marry me?" He looked nervous. I look at my dad who nods in encouragement and the same with my mom. I look back at Justin.

"you choose me over 15 million girls how can I not say yes" Justin then looks at me in confusion. "I said yes." A big smile covers his face and he puts the ring on my finger. Then we make out for a couple minutes. As soon as we are done a nurse walks in.

"As soon as you sign some papers you're free to go Ms Goin," the nurse announced. So as soon as the party was over I signed the papers and Justin drove me home. We walk up to my room and my stuff was in boxes.

"What the heck why is my stuff in boxes, groom"

"Cause you said yes to my proposal so now we get our own house, bride"

"what r u talking about"

"remember the key you got from Scooter that our mom's gave you"

"yea"

"That was a house key"

"oh" We loaded the boxes, my bed, a couple of suitcases, my cheer bag, and my cheer uniform into my purple sports van. Justin drove us there. Its a huge house for the two of us. It has five bedrooms, seven bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, a playroom, and a finished basement that looked like it was Justin's good luck present if you know what I mean, the basement included a bar, a pool table, a poker table, a small bedroom, and a flat screen TV. The whole basement was a man cave literally.

We finally have our own house right in between Nashville and Atlanta, so ill be not too far from my parents and Justin won't have to travel to far work. Before we'd take turns spending the night at each others house (in separate rooms expect when I had nightmares) and once and awhile we'd visit his dad and grandparents. They all loved to see us walk in together holding hands.

THANKS FOR READING NOW REVIEW AND IF YOU LIKED THIS THEN GO TO YOUTUBE AND SEARCH twilightrocker640 AND COMMENT THE VIDEOS 3 LOVE YOU ALL

PREVIEW:

"Justin I need to talk to you ,"

**REVIEW PEOPLE THANKS TO MY TWO REVIEWERS YOU KNOW WHO YOU R LOVE YOU ALL**


	5. Chapter 5 3 months later

Chapter 5: 3 Months Later

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own soul surfer just this story<p>

* * *

><p>Sara's point of view<p>

"I love our house Justin," I'm trying to warm him up a little a have to tell him some bad news and some good.

"I love it too, Sara but I love you more" Such a sweetheart. Back on topic.

"I need to talk to you" Just then then the nervous hit me. "I'm thinking about going to worlds I've got all my tumbling back I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you since we're getting married in a week and all"

"Hey that's good news to me if I didn't want you cheering I wouldn't have proposed to you"

"What if I told you I may not be able to have kids" I could tell it took him by shock he had no clue what to say. What will I did if he cancels the engagement?

"One I'll love you know matter what, and two where do you get an idea like this at" Justin looked kinda mad when he said this.

"When I got my stitches out the doctor said it would be hard for me to get pregnant since I lost a lot of blood,"

"Well than we will work through this together don't worry about it" he always knew how to cheer me up. Even if it meant doing something to crazy like coning. "lets go CONING" He also does it when his happy like we went right after I got unpacked literally.

"We're taking your car then cause we are not messing my van up till we have kids if we have kids" Justin gave a light chuckle then grabbed his keys. We sat down in car and then my phone went off.

"Hello this is Sara Bieber" yea I know I'm not married to him yet we still a have a week before the wedding but I had to say it.

"Hey its Selena Gomez, how is Justin doing"

"He's great we're going coning right now"

"Oh don't use that new van of yours Justin can get quite messy" I giggled a little. My phone had connected to the blue tooth.

"i heard that" Justin pronounced to Selena.

"I know I hurt you Justin but stay out" I laughed then

"What are you laughing at" They both said at the same time. Yea I wonder why sometimes they didn't work out.

" my missing arm tickles" they then laughed a little. Then we arrived at McDonald's.

" How may I help you" the lady at the drive through asked.

"Two vanilla cones please" Selena said I hated when she did that but I know she just wanted to join in so I didn't say anything.

"is that all"

"yea''

"take will be two dollars even, please pull up to the first window" We pulled up to the first window and a man took our money, Justin gave him a 5.

"Your girlfriend order, classic" he then laughed and handed Justin the change.

"Nope my ex- girlfriend over bluetooth" Justin said as he took the money. We grabbed the cones and Justin drove the car to our paparazzi hiding space. We eat the cone side up ice cream making a mess all over the car after that we head to the gym.

I do some one arm push-ups because all I have is one arm. I've been able to do those push ups for a year now so Justin sits on my back and I do about 50 push ups before I fall down. I do some one arm pull ups. Work on my full on the rod floor for a little bit. After about 5 fulls I walk up to the spring floor. I stand nervous as can be I throw a round of tuck,then a layout. My mom left to use the restroom, my dad he was at a cheer meeting about me doing worlds, and Justin was down here watching me. I run as hard as I can and before I know it I've landed my full and I can go to worlds. Justin cheers his heart out for me and my mom walks in with a shocked face.

"Time to go get your wedding dress, Sara" Alyssa yells as she comes in. of course she would do that its her and she hasn't stopped about the dress since justin proposed.

"ok" i responded. i do a couple more fulls, Justin records them then goes to his tumbling class. He has a standing tuck, back handspring tuck, and a layout.

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<p>

PREVIEW

"This is the one"


	6. Chapter 6 Something Good, Something Bad

Chapter 6: Something Good, Something Bad

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Soul surfer I just own the story<p>

* * *

><p>Justin's POV<p>

Sara did some conditioning and then started warming up what she had landed last time. Once she got her layout perfect on the spring floor, her and her mom (Lisa) went to the rod floor that had a foam pit at the end. Sara thrown a layout into the pit then Lisa spotted her on some fulls until she got comfortable throwing them in the pit and went by her self a few times. After throwing them by herself she throw them a few times on the rod floor the same way she did in the pit.

I loved watching her with the smile that I love and her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Her silk black hair in a ponytail whipping with her perfect beautiful body. Her engagement ring sparkling as the light hit in different directions. Wearing her lucky purple t-shirt I bought her that said "I'm in love with the prankster" and had a picture of us on it and her purple cheer shorts that had "Bieber" on the butt and on the front right leg it said "Mrs. Justin Drew Bieber" and on the left leg "Sara Bieber". I had a matching outfit that was a bright navy blue purple instead. My t-shirt said "I'm in love with the cheer freak" and my basketball shorts had "Bieber" on the butt, "Mr. Justin Drew Bieber" on the front right leg and "Justin Bieber" on the front left leg.

Lisa goes to the bathroom and then Sara walks up to the spring floor and re warmed up on there. After she throws a layout on the floor, she goes back to the corner and starts running again. I assumed she was doing another layout, but right before she went into her round off I saw the gleam in her eye. The gleam that said I don't care what you say I'm trying this and that's when I know she was going to try her full on the rod floor so I ran over to the viewing area pulled out my iphone 4 and started recording her first full attempt on the spring floor. Lisa walks out when Sara's doing her back handspring and right then and there I knew a miracle had happened. She had landed her full, and I had cheered my heart out for her.

"Time to go get your wedding dress, Sara" Alyssa yelled as she came in. Great take my fiancee from me why don't yea I had thought. Sara looks up at me.

"Go have fun, Sara" I told her. Then I went to tumbling class.

Right after tumbling I get a text from my mom saying that I need to get to the hospital fast my grandpa had a stroke at the nursing home he was going to. My grandpa was going their for temporary purposes since he just had surgery for stomach cancer. My mom and I were really close to my grandpa. When I got the massage I started to cry.

"What's the matter, Justin" Lisa asked when she saw me.

"My Grandpa" I had cried out "He just had surgery for cancer and when they brought him to the nursing home he had his 3rd stroke."

"Go to the hospital I'll call Sara" So I grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

Sara's POV

"What about this one" I asked Alyssa. .

"Nope not it" Alyssa answered. "it screams you but not Justin"

"but I love this one" I cried.

"Go try this on" Alyssa commanded as she handed me another dress off the rack.

"Fine" I surrendered. I went to the dressing room, changed, and came back "omg Justin would faint if he saw me in this dress with the tan purple instead" I said excitedly

"Do you love it" Alyssa asked.

"Of course" I said happy

" Ok I'll order it in with purple instead" Alyssa then took off to order the dress and I went in the dressing room and got in my outfit for me and Justin's date tonight that Alyssa brought with her.

Once I was changed and out of the dressing room my phone went off. I looked at my phone before answering it and saw that it was my mom. Something must be wrong because if she wanted something she would have just texted.

"Hey Mom," I answered with a worried tone.

"Hey Sweetie, Justin needs you to meet him at the hospital" She answered.

"What's going on is Justin ok."

"Justin's fine sweetie he is in room 4005"

"ok I'm on my way there"

"its his grandpa that's there call anyone that you think needs to know"

"Ok I love you"

"love you too bye" Then she hung up. I took off before I could tell Alyssa but I was worried and confused. I called Alyssa first to let her know I wasn't there and apologize for leaving her then I called Justin's dad, Jeremy Bieber to tell him since I know Justin will want his father. I called Scooter and Usher after that because they were somewhat close to Justin's Granddad. Next, I called Justin's Best Friends Chris and Ryan. Last I called Selena Gomez my second best friend and Justin's ex.

I went home and changed into something more casual and then grabbed clothes for me and Justin. I also grabbed nicer clothes than his tee and shorts he had on.

Once I arrived there I saw everyone was here and I handed Justin his clothes to change into, which he did right away. When I looked at Justin's granddad he looked so fragile and innocent to the pain he was going through. I felt sorry for the old man. Family and friends visited throughout the day. Justin kept his brave face on and was by his grandfathers side most of the time and for supper I had to bring him something up for him. Alyssa and Ryan were in one corner of the waiting room talking while Selena and Chris was talking in the other corner. Scooter and Usher left at about 9 and everyone was gone at 10. Me, Pattie, Justin's grandma, Justin, Ryan, Chris, Selena and Alyssa are spending the night tonight. Taking turns watching him: Me/Justin, Pattie/ Justin's Grandma, Alyssa/Ryan, and Chris/Selena.

They checked him the next morning he was getting worse so we called the priest and everyone to meet at five to give him his last rites. Then about 6 they moved him to room 63008. Where he went on life support. The next day we prayed the rosary for him. Sep 16th we said goodbye and that was the end of it.

The next week we had the visitation and funeral. It was rough on Justin but he got through it. They buried him in a wall.

* * *

><p>Please review and I'll make a christmas chap<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding

Chapter 7: The Wedding

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Surfer<p>

* * *

><p>"There is only one happiness in life to love and to be loved"<p>

-George Sand

* * *

><p>Sara's POV<p>

My Dress is white except the top had a purple wide thin fabric strap like sleeves that sat at the shoulder. The same purple fabric wraps above the waist around my chest then flows down the left side of my dress. The vial was white with purple flowers on the border held by a small tiara. My bouquet had purple and blue flowers in a navy blue basket which was my grandmothers but we had switched the roses with violets and other purple flowers. So there is my something blue, something new and something old. I'm borrowing some jewelry from Pattie. Oh and my honeymoon dress is something sexy. So I have something borrowed, something new, something used, something blue and something sexy. My hair is indescribable.

Our wedding was a traditional wedding. Alyssa was my maid of honor and Selena was one of my bridesmaids along with Carin and Beyonce. Chris was Justin's Best Man and Ryan was one of his groomsmen along with Scooter and Usher We wrote our vows too. Mine went like so.

"We met in Stratford, Canada when we were both starting school you had a few friends but most kids teased you because you were and still are my mama's boy. None of the other kids know that being a mama's boy means you get more girls. I was teased for being and still am daddy's little princess but I don't care because that's how we became friends. Back then I didn't know what love is, I just know liked you more then a friend and more than a brother.

"When you became the famous Justin Bieber, you moved to Atlanta and I moved to back to my home town Nashville. I was jealous of every girl you touched and kissed. When I lost my arm, I never thought I'd be where I am now but because you believed in me. Now, we get to spend our honeymoon at my world's competition doing what we do best, cheering. You chose me over millions of other girls I must be dreaming that I'm marrying you so no one pinch me. So, I, Sara Johanna Goin take you Justin Drew Bieber to have and to hold in sickness and health to be my lawfully wedded husband."

And Justin' went like this.

"When you fall in love, it is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake, and then it subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots are become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the desire to mate every second of the day. It is not lying awake at night imagining that he is kissing every part of your body. No... don't blush. I am telling you some truths. For that is just being in love; which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over, when being in love has burned away"

"When I read this I realized that we aren't in love we are way deeper are love hasn't buried away for over 13 years I wanna say I love you but I can't because there is no word for what we have we will move forward from today and figure out that its just love but until then your my girl and I couldn't ask for more. I, Justin Drew Bieber, take you, Sara Johanna Goin to be my lawfully wedded wife" He then whispered in my ear "sorry mine wasn't as good" and then I giggled a little.

" Now you may kiss the bride" the preacher announced right before we kissed.

At The Reception

" Welcome Friends and Family of Justin and Sara Bieber" Alyssa announced "Oh it feels so nice to say it and it be true" Every then laughed in agreement. "For those who don't know me which is rare if you know Sara or Justin cause I hang out with Sara a lot and she is always with Justin , I'm Alyssa Red. Thanks Sara for the honor of being your maid of honor. Now time for me and the best man to make our speeches." the crowd laughed again and I blushed. My Best friend now about to embarrass me.

"Me and Sara were best friends since before we were born" Alyssa started. "When she moved to Stratford, I thought it was the worst thing that could happen to us. I was wrong and thank god for not listening to me." Everyone laughed again. " When Sara returned 10 years later, I was all happy, Sara was jealous. I know about her crush on Justin but i didn't think it was that bad. Justin wasn't dating anyone at the moment so why was she jealous? She was jealous because Justin was with all those girls and she wanted him to herself. Well congrats Sara he's yours."

As Alyssa sat down Chris got up. "Hey Everyone I'm Chris, Justin's Best friend and Best Man. If it weren't for Sara, Justin wouldn't be where he is today. Sara was the one who pushed him to the Stratford Star competition and she was the one who recorded him singing. Justin is the happiest man alive today. In return of Sara making Justin happy, Justin made Sara his queen. Sara your so lucky to be where millions of other girls want to be, married to Justin Bieber."

Next was the first dance to A Year Without Rain By Selena Gomez which she sang live. The father daughter dance was next to Ready Set Don't Go. Justin sang down to earth which he danced mother while doing so. I danced with Cody Simpson after that and Justin danced with Selena to just walk away. Cody was the guy I fell in love with before I dated Justin. So we did an ex- lover dance instead of the dollar dance. After that we ate and danced some more. When we cut the cake, we each had big slices. We feed each other a little piece before shoving the rest of our pieces in the others faces. I thought the day couldn't get better until Scooter and Usher made their speeches. Scooter's went like so.

" When I saw Justin's video I know he was special. So I brought him in to work and meet with him. Well I ended up meeting Sara first. I went to justin and asked why didn't you tell me u already had a manger and then he laughed. Now 5 years later he's married. I have dated my girl longer, so decided if he could do it so could I. Carin can you please come here." Carin walked on stage and scooter got down on one knee. "Carin Elizabeth Martin, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAHA<p>

I hope you enjoyed the story and I don't know Carin's real name so I made it up

please review I'm a very sad only two people have reviewed this story and if no one else reveiws I might stop writing chapters for a while im just losing the motivation Finials are coming up, chirstmas is coming around, and I got a JROTC (Junior Reserve Officers' Training Corps) marksmanship and drill practices so I may not be posting until next year and if I do get a new person to review I might do a christmas special I just need one new person to review by next week


	8. Chapter 8 The Honeymoon

Chapter 8: The Honeymoon

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Soulsurfer<p>

* * *

><p>Sara's pov<p>

"Justin you up yet?" I yelled out of the bathroom. All I got in return was moan. "Justin come on we are going to miss our flight to Florida"

"Wha sorry babe I'm gettin up" Justin said. Then he stood up and kissed me on the cheek. What does my breath stink or something. So I ran off to the bathroom and brushed my teeth again.

As soon as I finished packing last minute stuff. Then, I loaded the suitcases in the back of the van along with some snacks, my cheer bag, and cheer uniform.

As soon as justin was ready we left for cheerleading worlds. It's been a week since our wedding and we are now just starting our honeymoon. Alyssa and Chas are going out now so is Selena and Ryan.

This year cheering as been added to the summer olympics and our team has qualified to compete to go so after worlds we will be leaving to compete. I'm so excited.

This past week as been so fun, me and Justin starting for kids as soon as we got home from the wedding. Well actually I'm not ready for kids yet but the trying was so much fun so I don't really care.

"I'm ready let's go Sar" Justin called out.

"well I'm not will you help me with my hair"

"yea what style." oh, did I mention Justin as a 4 year old sister from anther mother her name jazmyn. Justin loves her very much he even took the time to learn a whole bunch of hair styles.

"Upside Down French braid"

"what's that?"

"a french braid going to the top of the head"

"ok, Sar" while he was braiding I did my make up finishing just in time

At the Competition (justin's pov)

We walked into the convention Center and ran into Chas and Alyssa. Ok nice choice for a first date Alyssa. Bring Chas around a lot of girls in mini skirts and half tops from all around the world.

"dude how do you handle the urge" Chas whispered in my ear.

"By falling in love dude" I whispered back. It was true the only reason I could with stand flirting with the girls the first time i went to a competition was knowing it would hurt Sara.

"really" Chas whispered back. I nodded yes then I saw Sara run for the bathroom, so I followed. Unfortunately for me she didn't go to the family bathroom, so I sent Alyssa in to check on her.

She has been puking like this since the night of our wedding but she won't admit it. See I'm the one who wants kids and I was going to get her pregnant one way or another, so the night she told me she may not be able to have kids I didn't put a condom on. So she may be pregnant but won't admit to it cuz she doesn't want a kid. I explained this to Chas while the girls were backstage warming up.

"Dude what happens if she is and her tumbling kills the baby" Chas said worryingly. Chas was my best friend and he has known for awhile that I wanted kids with Sara.

"I don't know but I read online last night that a pregnant woman can do physical activity up until she gives birth."

"ok but I'm pretty sure they can't belly flop on someones arm dude"

"We'll see won't we"


	9. Chapter 9 Worlds Competition

Chapter 9: Worlds Competition

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL SURFER OR JUSTIN BIEBER<p>

* * *

><p>(Sarah's pov)<p>

The routine stayed the same. So we just warmed up like last time. As we were warming up stunts on the rod floor, I did my layout thing and got a sharp pain in my stomach and then blacked out for a couple seconds. It wasn't long enough for anyone to notice so I just walked it off.

(Justin's pov)

They go on soon I haven't heard from anyone back stage so I guess Sara is ok.

"Justin what's the matter" Chas asks. I guess my face shows that I'm upset.

"Sara isn't pregnant"

"what makes you think that"

"Oh my gosh it's justin bieber" I hear a group of girls yell. They all mob me asking for pictures and autographs. One of the girls then asks me a question.

"are you really married"

" yea I am to the love of my life"

"will you ever have kids"

"I hope so" her friends left after that but she stayed I could she liked me for who I am and not for what I am.

"what's the matter"

"I questioning whether or not Sara is pregnant"

"Well I hope she is and if you need a babysitter here is my number"

"thanks" then she left

"Ok dude what makes you think she isn't" Chas asks

"the fact that she has already done the stunt backstage"

"maybe she walked it off"

"maybe" then the announcer called their team name and I ran to the front center.

I see Alyssa but no Sara. Where is she. As soon as the music started I saw her run though and do her tumbling pass as the crowd cheers with excitement.

Once they get to the layout stunt, I watch a Sara carefully. It looked like Alyssa had a worried face while Sara looked like she was in pain.

Once the routine came to an end Alyssa was carrying Sara over to me.

"Alyssa what's wrong"

"She passed out at the end of the routine from stomach pain"

"Get her to the hospital I'll explain to Alyssa what's going on hurry" Chas yelled at me. I then started running for the exit of the convention center towards the fan that asked me questions earlier.

"What happen" She asked.

"this is Sara"

"oh I'll call 911" she responded she called the number. She said her name was Kayna Overall. Then gave the information need for them to get here.

Sara's pov

I woke up in a hospital bed with Justin sitting next to me holding my hand with a smile from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about I'm in a hospital bed again"

"But this time you're pregnant" I was so happy then. Wait a second is anything wrong with it.

"is he she ok"

"They both got your strength"

"What do you mean?"

"We're having twins"

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 What Twins!

Chapter 10: What Twins!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own soul surfer<p>

* * *

><p>Sara's POV<p>

I'm pregnant with twins how? Aren't twins genetic? There are no twins in my family and as far as I know Justin doesn't either.

"Do you have any twins in your family" I asked.

"No but I asked the doctor about that he said the egg could have divided from any fall you had on your stomach early on"

"ok Justin I'm not ready for kids"

"no you just don't trust your self to be a good mother but you will be"

"how do you know that"

"I just do sweetheart" Justin saying that right there made me stop a think for a moment. I don't trust myself how was that I can trust everyone around me but not myself. Justin's right I will be a good mother to my twins whether I like it or not. Justin will be a good father. Together we will great parents because we work as a team so well together.

Justin and I talked for the next hour. We decided that when we get out of here we would first tell the soon to be grandparents. Then, we would decide on the godparents and then tell them. We are going to give each twin their own set of godparents. We already know we are going to use Alyssa and Chas. We are thinking about using Selena and Ryan too. Ok maybe I want them to be the other godparents but Justin not too happy about using his ex. He thinks she will think that he still loves her. Then, we will tell the rest of our friends. Then, we will tell Scooter, Usher, L.A. Reid and every other person that works with Justin that needs to know. Then, if Scooter allows it Justin will inform his fans. Then, we will inform the media on Ellen of course.

The doctor then comes in and says that we can leave. So, we signed the discharge papers and left. We went straight home. We want to get some good rest before we meet with our parents tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11 Telling Family and Friends

**Chapter 11: Telling Family and Friends**

* * *

><p>Justin's POV<p>

I woke to see Sara still asleep. I carefully climbed out of bed making sure i didn't wake her. I then took a shower and brushed my teeth. I then changed into my soon to be dad tee shirt and some blue jeans that i let sag.

We are meeting our parents at cracker barrel at noon. I rented out cracker barrel to make sure no one overheard us. It's 10 o'clock now.

I woke Sara up and then went downstairs and made her breakfast. While she was eating, I laid an outfit out for her. This was a maturity shirt that is supposed to grow along with the stomach that said soon to be mother on it and some sweats.

Once she was ready it was 11:30. We each grabbed a sweatshirt and put it on over our shirts so the pop couldn't see them.

"Justin when did you get these shirts?" Sara asked.

"Last night. After you fell asleep."

"Oh. Where are we going?"

"Cracker Barrel. I rented it out."

"Please can Selena and Ryan be the other godparents?"

"I don't know I need more time to think." The truth was I invited them over at 2 along with Alyssa, Chas, Shooter, and Usher.

"Ok. When are we meeting Alyssa, Chas, Shooter and Usher?"

"At 2 at our house"

A few minutes later we arrived at Cracker Barrel and sat down with our parents. We ordered our food and waited for the waitress to leave.

"So why did you two want to meet at an empty Cracker Barrel?" My dad asked.

"Well Sara and I have something to share with you guys." I responded. Dang i was so nervous. Why am I so nervous?

"First off you two what happened at the hospital last night?" Sara's Mom asked.

"That's what they probably came to tell us," My mom responded. Just then Kayna walked in with our food.

"Hey Kayna Thanks for helping yesterday," I said.

"No problem. How are you Sara?" Kayna asked.

"I'm great thanks" Sara responded.

"You can join us if you'd like if you promise not to inform the media" I offered.

"I promise" Kayna said as she sat down. Then Sara and I then took off our sweatshirts.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you guys!" Sara's dad exclaimed. Both of our parents were overjoyed. We talked about the whole time we ate.

After we ate, I told our parents that we had to meet with scooter and usher about scheduling my shows interviews and recording times around Sara's pregnancy to make sure i'm there for all the important moments.

Once we arrived there, I noticed Sara counting like she noticed that there were more cars than what i said there would be.

"Justin did you invite Selena and Ryan" she asked. i nodded yes back and told her i agreed to have them as the other godparents. We went in and everyone looked so happy to see us.

"Hey Sara guess what?" Alyssa shouted. Loud mouth I thought. How did Sara hang out with her all the freaking time?

"What?" Sara said annoyed. Ha I knew Sara can't hang out with her all the time.

"We won worlds!" Alyssa said excitedly.

"Well we got better news" Sara said excitedly back.

"Oh well then miss prissy what is it" Alyssa challenged. Sara looked at me then at Selena then Scooter. Finally, she looked me again. I mentioned her it was ok.

"Justin you can tell them" Sara exclaimed. I then looked around the room and Scooter looked like he was mad or something and Carin, Selena, and Alyssa were bouncing across the house waiting for the good news.

"We are having twins" I announced. The girls ran over to hug Sara. Scooter walked over to me and we walked downstairs to my office. "I know Scooter it's a bad time with the new album coming out and all"

"No actually perfect timing we can push the album back a year and you can write songs about getting married and having kids." Scooter said and I let out a sigh. "But your fans will be disappointed so if you can record some songs that we planned on putting on 'Believe' that would be great" I thought about it for a minute.

"Ok and I have some songs about Sara that I haven't showed you that we can add too and can we fly Avalanna in I want to tell her the news" Avalanna had just gotten over her cancer two years ago so she comes to visited a lot. I was so cool that she got to be the flower girl at our wedding. She wore the dress that she faked married me in.

"Yea I'm pretty sure we can do that and 9 months from now your totally free but in the next two months you're going to be booked with interviews and I'll make sure Ellen will be the first one and no tweeting about the twins until after that got it"

"Copied," I responded. Usher heard the whole conversation.

"Nothing whatsoever about them we want it to be big on Ellen," Usher said.

"Ok I won't"

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I put a poll up on my profile for you guys to vote on the gender of the twins. Please Review and Keep Reading. Sorry it took so long my computer broke so I had to get it fixed

#BELIEVE 2012

**Follow me on twitter cheeringcadet**


	12. Chapter 12-On Ellen

Chapter 12- On Ellen

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't soulsurfer, Justin Bieber or Ellen. Though i wish i owned Justin I don't<p>

* * *

><p>Justin's POV<p>

I'm in my dress room. Sara is in the audience. I pull out my iphone and tweet, About to give a BIG announcement on Ellen #MrsBieber involved. My fans react immediately, asking questions about how Sara is and if the new album is about her. Kayna tweets back, " justinbieber Cnt wait to see ellen's reaction is #mrsbieber there #iknowthesecret"

"Thank you, thank you" Ellen replies to the audience. "It all goes back you" Ellen then finishes her intro and dances then goes to her seat. "A good friend of mine is here. His first interview was here. He celebrated his 18th birthday here, and he graduation ceremony was here. Today he has a huge announcement for us. Please welcome Justin Bieber." the audience scream and I come out dancing to my song 'As Long As You Love Me'. I give Ellen a hug and sit down.

"I have to ask are you use to the screaming yet?" Ellen asked after the screaming stopped.

"I never think i will be neither will Sara she hates it." I replied

"Speaking of Sara how is she?"

"She's good. Her cheer team has just got a full paid bid to the worlds competition next weekend, so we are heading off to Florida Friday." I responded and they showed a picture of the team from last practice with the trophy.

"Two months ago, Sara was in a cheerleading accident which caused her to lose her arm, now she is is back to normal but without an arm. How has that been?"

"A wonderful roller coaster ride but if you ask anyone about it Sara is the one who can tell the most about it"

"Well then lets bring her down here" Sara stood up from her seat and walked down and sat on my lap. I noticed the little extra baby weight she and put on and smiled really big.

"Hello Ellen" Sara said.

"Hello Sara" Ellen said back. "So what has it been like?"

"Like Justin said a roller coaster. I woke up in the hospital and Justin was passed out on the couch. My mom said that he was by my side until I left for surgery. Since there was so much bacteria in the cut that it was just going to get infected so they cut it off."

"What did you do to get your tumbling back"

"I just learned how to do one handed round off back handsprings right before the accident so we just went from there like we would do for some who just learned there roundoff back handspring."

"Now what everyone wants to know how did Justin propose"

"I threw her a birthday party in one of the hospital social rooms on her birthday" I responed

"He then sang my favorite song with Chirs Brown. Next to You" Sara continued

"The family guest then gave presents that hinted that i was going to propose" I continued

" Like what?" Ellen asked.

"They gave her a van, house (that i helped pay for), and a washer and dryer. Her best friend Alyssa gave her a wedding dress helper ticket and pictures of wedding cakes." I answered.

"Justin walked on stage and said he had one more present for me." Sara said continued on with the story.

"I helped her up out of her wheelchair and got down on one knee and proposed." I finished.

"How sweet," Ellen commented. "We'll be back after this break"

* * *

><p>*After the Break*<p>

"We are back with Justin and Sara Bieber," Ellen announced to the audience. We were now sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to have to use some of audiences dance moves in the next routine," Sara teased

"What day did you guys get married on?" Ellen asked.

"We got married on June 14th," I answered. They put the picture of me and Sara on our wedding day up on the screen behind us. "Oh gosh I loved that dress on her she looked like a princess".

"Thanks," Sara said blushing.

"You two make a beautiful couple,"Ellen complimented us.

"Thanks," Sara and I said together.

"Your welcome," Ellen responded. "Now I hear there is something you two would like to share with us."

"At the last competition, Sara got hurt and was taken to the hospital again," I said. "That's where we found that." I looked at Sara.

" We are having twins!" Sara finished.

"Congrats," Ellen said.

"Thanks," We said in unison.

"Well thats it for our show," Ellen said. " Hope you all have a great day and be kind to one another."

**We went on talking to Ellen for a little while afterwards before leaving onto the next interview.**


	13. Chapter 13- Famous Life

**Chapter 13- Famous Life**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Sara, Alyssa and Sara's family.<p>

BTW this is a diary that Sara and Justin wrote together

* * *

><p><strong>Sara's Entree<strong>

After Ellen, the paparazzi has been bombarding us with questions, and TV and Radio shows has been asking us to appear on there shows and answer there questions. So when we get away from the paparazzi I write down there questions and I try to answer them on the shows. The ones I answer on shows I write how I answered them underneath the question. So that when the question pops up again I'll know how i answered it the first time.

Its a crazy life living in the famous life. Sometimes i wonder how Justin could handle it when he was twelve but then I remember who surrounded him. He has such an amazing support group that has now been helping me through the wild ride and making sure I don't hurt the babies. I wouldn't do that in a million years though.

After the babies are born i'm going to try to continue to cheer. After they turn three, I'm going to put them in a tumbling they turn five I'll put them in cheer. I mean if they want to i don't want to force them into it.

While I'm pregnant, Alyssa will be filling in my spot and Justin will be filling in her's. Its going to be strange Justin on the stage and me watching usually its the other way around. It'll be nice to watch Justin compete he likes cheerleading he doesn't like being a cheerleader though. He puts up with it though i told him he has to be on the team next year with me.

The team right now since we won worlds and because its famous now, They are going from city to city putting on a tour with the younger teams as well and a meet and greet. They are letting me host it and do the meet and greet. So far we have been to New York, Washington DC, Virginia, Florida, Alabama, and Tennessee. We are on our way to Kentucky right now and will perform at the staples center. Its been a long trip.

While we were in New York, a couple of bombs went off next to our hotel while a marathon was going on. I was inside our room and Justin, Alyssa, and Chaz were on there way back from rehearsing for the show. Justin had started freaking out. I thought it was kinda cute but Alyssa and Chaz saw it as annoying. Justin had started freaking out because he didn't know if our hotel had collapsed from the bombs and if me and the twins were all right. Justin had called a total of 52 times and text at least 100 times, but i didn't get a single one because i left my phone upstairs going down to see if anyone got hurt. Sadly i saw a dead five year old boy lying over his crying little sister what a brave little man he was. I hope my kids are like that toward each other.

Anyway once Justin got through he came running to me and kissed me then kissed the twins. Ain't Justin adorable? I just love him to pieces. So then the cops came to us and told us that we needed to get our stuff out of the hotel and stay somewhere else which we did. We had trouble finding somewhere else to stay since everyone had to evacuate the largest hotel in the city. We ended up staying at the Holiday Inn since we got there right after someone checked out luckily.

When we got to Washington D.C. the security was really high. We had to have our bags checked since we had came from New York. Which sucked by the way they looked all over my bags. I had me and Justin's sex toys in one of them. Try explaining that to national security. EMBARRASSING! Oh but what fun we had that nite when Justin found out I had those. I'm such a bad girl. That was the first time me and justin had ever used those too. Justin had fallen asleep with one of them too. Shhh you didn't hear that from me. I think the twins enjoyed it too they would not stop moving. They moved so much that Justin felt it.

So me and Justin were talking baby names the other day and we decided that our first girl is going to be Avalanna Pattie Bieber and our second girl would be Alyssa Sara Bieber. Our First boy would be Justin Drew Bieber Jr and our second boy will be Scooter Usher Bieber.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW sorry its so short hopefully i can upload anther chap next week<strong>


End file.
